1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to exercise devices, and more particularly to devices that provide resistance and are configured for use as bike trainers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bike trainers (or “bicycle trainers”) have been used by bicycling enthusiasts to support their bicycles for stationary riding. Rather than ride in cold, hot, or rainy weather, a cyclist may use the trainer to ride indoors and obtain an aerobic, cardiovascular workout. Bike trainers also obviate the need for purchasing a separate stationary bicycle for persons who want to occasionally workout while, for example, reading or watching television.
A typical bike trainer has a frame onto which a user mounts a bicycle. The rear wheel of the bicycle contacts a roller or like mechanism connected to a resistance unit. Resistance to the rotation of the rear wheel may be adjustable. In addition, it would be desirable for a resistance unit to provide increased resistance as the rotation of the wheel is increased, so that more energy is required to pedal the bicycle and the rider receives a greater workout.